In recent years, a sensor-equipped display device including a sensor (also called “touch panel” in some cases), which detects a contact or an approach of an object, has been put to practical use. As an example of the sensor, there is known an electrostatic capacitance-type sensor which detects a contact or an approach of a conductor, such as a finger, based on a variation in electrostatic capacitance. Such a sensor is composed of a detection electrode. Alternatively, the sensor is composed of a detection electrode and a sensor driving electrode, which are opposed via a dielectric.